CSI: Ex Marks the Spot
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: After Sharon and Yuri's wedding, everything seems happy until an ex girlfriend of Sam's plots revenge and drags Rachel into it. Warning: This story contains kidnapping, mentions of nudity and rape; read at your own discretion,
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: Ex Marks the Spot**

Chapter 1 of a new CSI story, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

SAM POV

I quickly finished combing my short brown hair; my brown eyes reflected my excitement. I was going to be meeting my girlfriend Rachel Greene; in the park near the house. Rachel and I were both eighteen. I was already dressed; it was not a formal date, just a casual, hanging out date, plus it was a hot day. Therefore I was dressed simply in black shorts, a white T-shirt, white socks and black sneakers. Once I was sure I was ready I turned and prepared to leave the room. Just then the door opened and I stopped. My twin sister Tonya stepped in, like me she had brown eyes and brown hair, although hers was longer. She was dressed casually too and I knew she was also going out.

"Hey Sam." She greeted happily. I smiled back.

"Hey, going to see Kareem tonight?" I asked.

Tonya shook her head. "Actually he's coming here. You're gonna see Rachel at the park right?"

I nodded, both in remembering what she had said about Kareem coming around and in reply to her question.

Tonya shook her head. "You better get going you know, you don't wanna be late."

I smiled and laughed. "Yeah, Rachel hates to be kept waiting, okay, off I go. I'll see you tonight sis."

Tonya said goodbye and I left the house. The sun was just beginning to set. I headed off to the park, still smiling, I couldn't wait to get there and see Rachel; after Sharon and Yuri got married and had their twins Rachel had been busy helping babysit them. It had been a long time since we had spent time together, just the two of us; this was our chance.

RACHEL POV

I stepped out of the bathroom, making sure my towel was wrapped around me. I had to get dressed quickly. I had to meet Sam in the park and I was running late. I quickly dried my medium long black hair, my brown eyes; similar to Sam's easily reflected my excitement. I quickly dried myself off and looked out my clothes. Due to the heat I knew I had to wear clothes that were light and cool, but still sexy. After all, who knew what would happen between me and Sam tonight; we were always happy to take things as they came. I pulled out a pair of orange lace panties and matching bra and pulled them on. I then rooted through my drawers and finally found a pair of green shorts and a blue T-shirt; I pulled both on before pulling on white ankle socks and white sneakers. I smiled as I checked my appearance one last time; I grabbed a blue hair tie and tied my hair back before heading downstairs. My step-mother Elizabeth was busy feeding my little sister; Ella, two years old. Elizabeth looked up and smiled.

"You look nice Rachel." She said happily; I smiled and nodded happily.

"Thanks, I'll be going out to meet Sam at the park...I'm kinda late so I better hurry."

She nodded, Ella waved at me and laughed, I smiled and kissed her. I then hugged Elizabeth and left the house, hurrying to the park so Sam wouldn't be kept waiting too long.

TARA POV

I glared as I looked at my naked body in the mirror; how could Sam not want me, want this? I was eighteen, hot with long silky blonde hair, crystal blue eyes; smooth pale skin and my breasts were way bigger than that tramp he was currently with. I shook my head. If he wanted it or not, Sam was mine and I would have him; I would just have to make him mine and get him. I knew Sam would be in the park near his house waiting for the tramp. I would have to get their first and get him away from there. I got dressed for being sneaky; but obviously I had to stay sexy; I pulled on my black thong, black pants, a black T-shirt, black socks and black boots. I then grabbed the bag containing the stuff I would need and I then headed out. I put the bag in the front seat and then got in the driver's seat and drove off to the park. When I arrived I got out, grabbed what I needed and began to slip through the park. I soon saw Sam sitting on a bench and smirked. He was clad in a pair of black shorts, a white T-shirt, white socks and black sneakers. This gave me a great view of his sexy bare legs and his great tan. Perfect, now was the time to make my move. I stalked closer and got ready.

SAM POV

When I arrived I sighed and shook my head. Typical, I took great care to make sure I wasn't here late yet Rachel wasn't even here yet. I sat down on the bench and decided to wait for her. I took in the sights of the park and smiled; I was lucky to live here and even luckier to have such a great and sexy girlfriend. I then got a rather ominous feeling. Almost like someone was watching me. I looked around but saw nothing.

'_Strange, I could've sworn somebody was nearby...'_

I shook my head and then sighed. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my torso, pinning my arms. At the same time a hand holding a sweet smelling cloth clamped over my mouth and nose.

"MURF!" I cried out as my legs kicked out and I tried to struggle.

The sweet smell invaded my nostrils and I felt myself getting weak and drowsy. Suddenly, before I could do anything else I slid into unconsciousness and everything went black.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: Ex Marks the Spot**

Chapter two of my CSI story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, here's the next chapter :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

TARA POV

I smirked as Sam went limp in my arms. Perfect, I now had him. I quickly moved, hauling him away from the bench. I dragged him over to my car and opened the back door. I lay him across the back seat and picked up the roll of duct tape. I pulled his arms behind his back and used to tape to bind his hands behind his back at the wrists. I then tied his ankles together with the tape too before putting the tape away and closing the door. I straightened up and smirked; I was so happy, I now had my boyfriend where I needed him. As I turned around I saw that tramp Rachel was there in the park. She was looking around confused. I couldn't help but smirk wider. She was looking for Sam, too bad for her, he was mine. Finally, after a while she sighed and left the park, pulling out her phone. I shook my head and got into my car before driving off. Finally, Sam was mine; all mine. I glanced at the mirror and smiled when I saw Sam lying unconscious in the back seat. I couldn't wait for him to wake up. Still smiling I continued to drive, heading to my destination.

RACHEL POV

I looked around confused. Where was Sam? He was never this late; there was no way he just wouldn't show up. I checked my phone, there was nothing. This was ridiculous. I continued to look around; Sam was nowhere to be seen. Finally, I don't know how much longer later, I gave up and left the park. I pulled out my phone and rang Sam's number. I listened as the phone rang and rang. Finally it went to voicemail and I hung up.

'_This isn't right.'_ I thought worried. _'Something's wrong...I, I need to call someone else.'_

After some thought I called Tonya; she answered soon.

"Tonya, it's me." I said.

"Hey Rachel; everything okay?" She noticed the apprehension in my voice.

I sighed and told her about Sam. "There's something wrong here, there's no way he would just not show up."

Tonya agreed with me. "Yeah, I saw him leave, going to the park...I'll call mom and dad, they'll know what to do."

I agreed and hung up. There was nothing else I could do just now so I headed for home. I returned and found Elizabeth watching TV, Ella was asleep. Elizabeth looked up and seemed surprised. I quickly explained everything to her and she shared my concerns, I could only hope they would find Sam soon.

SAM POV

My head felt like it was swimming as I slowly opened my eyes. I tried to lift my hands to rub my eyes and noticed I couldn't move them. My eyes jerked open and I struggled, my hands and feet were tied with tape.

"What the hell?!" I growled and then I heard it, a voice I never thought I'd hear again.

"Glad to see you're awake now Sam."

I looked around and saw I was lying in the back of a car. In the front seat, driving, was Tara Williams; my ex-girlfriend.

"Tara!" I yelled. "What the hell is this?!"

She laughed. "What do you think; you're mine, not that slut Rachel's."

I growled but she continued.

"Since you can't seem to accept the truth, I've decided to take you and make you mine. You'll accept it in the end."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, she was crazy, I struggled desperately but it was hopeless. I couldn't break free; I was now Tara's prisoner.  
"Where are you taking me?" I asked, trying to not sound fear.

I didn't like her smirk as she replied. "Somewhere special; where you can stay without giving me away."

I groaned, there was no way I could get free and if she was right I would soon be a prisoner. I struggled desperately but it remained hopeless.

Eventually Tara stopped the car and my nerves had mounted. She opened the back door and dragged me out. I then realized to my surprise that we were at her house.

"What the...?"

"My parents are away, so we have the place to ourselves." She explained gleefully, "And I've had a special renovation made...just for you."

With that I was forced to bunny hop into the house as she dragged me along, refusing to remove the tape binding me. I was forced up the stairs and to a door at the end of the corridor. She opened it and I hopped in. I was shocked by what I saw; the room looked like a den. It was possible to live here I noted, separate from the rest of the house. There was a small door to the left which I guessed was a bathroom. The main room was mostly bland with a single chair in the middle of the room, a second sat to the side next to a table that was covered with a large cloth. The back left corner of the room was a small, well stocked kitchen. Tara forced me to hop over and turn around so I stood with my back to the chair. She then stood in front of me smirking evilly.

"Now Sam, time for the fun to begin." She said softly as she suddenly pulled out a knife.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: Ex Marks the Spot**

Chapter 3 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, got that right :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

TARA POV

I grinned when I saw the fear in Sam's eyes; he now understood, I was in control and he would have to do what I said. I walked over to him, still holding the knife.

"Okay Sam." I told him as I cut away the tape binding him. "It's clear you've figured out the rules; now stick to them and do what I say."

He nodded; still fearful and I decided now was a good time to see the body I loved more than anything.

"Right then." I decided to make my move, smirking widely. "Sam, here's what you need to do, strip."

He stared at me, his eyes wide. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me, strip." I repeated; "I want you to take your clothes off, I want you standing in front of me in nothing but your underwear. Understand?"

He nodded and I repeated my instruction, more firmly.

"Strip!"

His face went bright red; he was blushing so much it was visible through his tan. I smirked as he did as he was told, afraid of me using the knife on him. He took off his shoes and socks and then his T-shirt. He hesitated as he reached for his shorts.

"Those too." I confirmed and he groaned before pulling them off.

I stared wide-eyed at the sight before. Wow, this was rich; I had the perfect blackmail and the perfect way to humiliate Sam in revenge for dumping me. My eighteen year old ex-boyfriend stood with me staring at his hot tan body, now covered by nothing more than a pair of white briefs, decorated with little teddy bears. I smiled as looked up from his crotch to his face.

"Awww, how cute, just like a little kid." I taunted; baiting him.

It worked; he blushed even harder and shook his head. "Sh-shut up." He stuttered.

I knew first I would have to get him secured, then I could have all the fun I wanted with him.

"Well, enough of that for now." I said finally. "Sit down on the chair Sam."

He did as he was told, trying to cover his underwear with his hands.

I glared at him and brandished the knife. "Don't cover yourself!"

His hands immediately came away and I stepped over and pulled them behind his back and to the back of the chair. I got to work binding his hands and his torso to the back of the chair and tying his legs to the chair legs. I stepped back to admire my work. He struggled against the ropes but they didn't budge, he wasn't going anywhere; perfect.

SAM POV

I couldn't believe this, this was not only terrifying but humiliating too. I could feel my cheeks burning. I was stuck, tied to a chair by my psycho ex-girlfriend, wearing only my childish briefs, that I only wore because all my other pairs were in the laundry, and she had a knife and could do whatever she wanted to do to me. She suddenly got a sickeningly sweet smile on her face and spoke.

"Well, little Sammy." She said in the kind of voice used to talk to a baby. "I can tell you're gonna have a lot of fun with mommy."

It was then I realized what she was doing. She was doing some kind of bizarre and twisted mother/baby son act, due to my childish underwear.

"What the...?" I began but then thought better of it. I didn't need my cheeks getting any redder.

Tara then smirked and asked. "What's your favourite colour, Sammy?"

I was curious why she asked but, since she had the knife I didn't dare defy her.

"Red." I replied, however she frowned and held the knife to my throat.

I felt terrified, why was she doing this? I then remembered, I was wearing childish briefs, so she was treating me like a child, if I was going to talk, it would have to be baby talk, or I would get hurt.

Blushing more profusely than ever I replied. "Wed, mommy."

"Okay darling, red it is." She replied before walking over to the table. She pulled back the cover but due to the angle I couldn't see what was on it. She picked something up and came back to me. I was about to ask her about the table when she suddenly shoved a bright red ball gag in my mouth, strapping it, tightly in place.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" I screamed in shock as Tara stepped back.

Admiring her handiwork she then spoke. "Mommy will be right back Sammy; I need to slip into something more comfortable."

With that she left the room, leaving me bound, gagged and helpless.

Tara came back, still wearing the clothes she had been wearing beforehand, but carrying a bundle of fresh ones in her arms. She set them down on the floor and, right in front of me stripped naked.

"Mmmm! Mmmmmmm MMMMMMMMM!" I tried to complain but she didn't even listen to my muffled yelps.

Once naked she pulled on the clothes she had brought in, deliberately slow. First the blood red T-back thong, then the red micro-mini skirt followed by a black tank-top so low-cut it showed an obscene amount of cleavage and also bared her stomach. Finally she pulled on a pair of red flats and turned to face me, smirking evilly. Throughout her whole performance I had tried to resist but it was futile, the blood rushed to my loins, heedless of my attempts to control myself. By the time Tara turned around my briefs had a large bulge in the front from my erection.

"Oh dear." Tara said in that sickly sweet voice. "My baby can't be comfortable like that, want mommy to make it better?"

Both scared about what would happen if I refused and desperate for release from the tightness of my briefs I nodded. I soon regretted it as she approached and used the knife to cut them off, leaving me completely naked. She stared wide-eyed at my erect penis as it came loose, seven and a half inches long.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" I moaned as I also felt something wet on my chin.

Tara laughed. "Awwww, not only is my little boy excited, he's drooling too."

I groaned, because of the ball gag my mouth was wedged open. That meant saliva easily pooled in it and now dribbled out. Tara wiped my mouth with a cloth, but then she suddenly became crazed and before I knew it she had straddled me. She moved her thong aside, grabbed my penis and forced it up her vagina. She then began to ride me violently.

"MMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" I screamed till my lungs felt like they would burst, I was being raped by my psycho ex.

After some time it was clear she was impatient. She suddenly reached down and, still riding me, grabbed my testicles and squeezed hard. I screamed again as she forced me to cum inside her, I came in a torrent and finally subsided.

She then pulled herself off me and stood up, smirking.

"Well, it's late Sammy, I'll come back tomorrow morning, then we're gonna have even more fun."

With that she left the room, locking the door behind her. I breathed heavily, trying to recover from what had just happened. A massive wave of exhaustion consumed me and I soon felt myself drifting off. I prayed for some means of escape, some rescue, anything, most of all, I prayed for Rachel, to be able to hold her in my arms again. Finally, with that thought in my head, I fell asleep, it was a fitful sleep, but sleep none the less.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: Ex Marks the Spot**

Chapter 4 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, she sure has.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

SAM POV

I was awoken the following morning by Tara opening the door.

"Morning Sammy, how is my darling little boy this morning?" She asked in her sweet 'mother' voice.

I nodded to confirm I was okay. It was a lie but I didn't want to anger her. Still gagged and tied up it was all I could do. Tara didn't waste any time going for what she wanted. She flashed her cleavage at me and lifted her skirt so I would get erect quickly and then mounted me and raped me again. The pain continued and I screamed into the gag, I felt my eyes sting but I refused to let the tears fall. I had been so focused on not crying that I hadn't resisted elsewhere, so I came without any 'additional assistance'. Once she was done Tara got off me and headed through to the kitchen. Some time later she returned with a plate of food.

"If you promise to be good Sammy, mommy will take the gag off." She said, I nodded; only now realizing how hungry I was.

She removed the ball gag and set it aside. She then began to feed me; I was still humiliated by the baby treatment but offered no resistance, I wouldn't give her an excuse to hurt me. I had to stay strong and think of how to escape. Once I was done she took the dishes away and came back. She then untied me from the chair, although my hands were still bound behind my back. She then walked me to the bathroom and sat me down on the toilet. I blushed at the fact she was staring at me before relieving myself. Once I was done she cleaned me up and took me back to my chair.

TARA POV

I smirked as I sat Sam back down and tied him to the chair again. I had a new idea; it was time that bitch Rachel knew what had happened and learned that Sam was mine. I had already written her a note, I just need to give her proof that Sam was with me. I stepped close to Sam, keeping one hand behind my back. I heard his breathing quicken and knew he was afraid, good. I acted quickly shoving the ruined white teddy bear decorated briefs into his mouth and then taped over his mouth so he couldn't spit them out.

"MMMMMMMM!" God the sound of him moaning into a gag was ecstasy to me.

Satisfied with this I started the next stage of my plan. I began to stroke Sam's penis until finally it was good and hard, once that was done I stepped back.

"MMMM MMMMMMMM!" Sam screamed as he saw me lift the camera.

I smirked. "That's right baby boy, it's a camera, smile for mommy." I taunted him as I took the picture.

After hooking the picture up to my computer and printing it I returned to the den. Sam was no longer erect, but his face was still scarlet. I showed him the picture.

"Looks good, doesn't it." He moaned in response but then shrieked when I revealed my plan. "Wonder what Rachel will say when she sees it."

The looked on his face was priceless. I laughed as I left the room and posted the picture and note in an envelope. She would receive them tomorrow; I couldn't wait.

TONYA POV

I couldn't believe this, Kareem was doing his best to comfort me but it wasn't working. I was just as agitated as ever. My brother was gone, he had to have been kidnapped; there was no other possible explanation. Mom and dad agreed with me and along with the rest of their team, had begun investigating. I just prayed they would be successful and find Sam before something seriously bad happened to him.

"Tonya."

I jumped slightly as Kareem said my name; I turned to him and saw he wasn't actually looking at me, but looking ahead of us. I turned my gaze that way too.

"What?" I asked.

Kareem then pointed. "That guy's been glaring at us for the past five minutes."

I looked at where he pointed and saw a guy about a year or so older than me. He was tall and muscular with dark brown hair and hazel eyes; he was indeed glaring at us. More specifically, he was glaring at Kareem. I groaned, no wonder.

"Great, just who we need." I moaned; Kareem looked at me confused and I clarified. "It's Michael, my ex...The racist bigot I told you about."

Kareem sighed and shook his head; however he then looked up. "Looks like he's gone actually."

I also looked up, Michael was indeed gone, he had left.

I shook my head however. "He'll be back; he's not so easily deterred."

Kareem nodded solemnly; I just prayed than when Michael did come back, things wouldn't get out of hand.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: Ex Marks the Spot**

Chapter 5 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

TONYA POV

It was the third day since Sam had gone missing. I was really worried, although there was still no conclusive proof I was certain he had been kidnapped. However, I had problems of my own to deal with too. My racist ex Michael was back and I knew he had seen me with Kareem. It would only be a matter of time before he found me and began his usual tirades, this time however I knew he would be more aggressive. I nervously looked over my shoulder as I walked home from Kareem's. Suddenly someone stepped in front of me, I stopped just in time, sure enough it was Michael. He stood glaring; I glared back, refusing to be intimidated.

"What?" I snapped angrily.

He sneered at me before replying. "You know what bitch, first you dump me, then you hook with that...black bastard." He spat.

I growled and suddenly found myself getting in his face.

"Don't you dare, if you dare ever say anything like that about Kareem again, I will not let you get away with it, understand?"

He simply shoved me back. "Bitch, don't think you can threaten me, I do what I like, you're the one who should be punished anyway, you're the one who is the traitor."

With that he turned and stalked away, I growled and hurried back home. I knew I had to tell mom and dad about this, also, there might be news on Sam.

RACHEL POV

I shifted awkwardly; this was nerve racking, where was Sam? Tonya had informed me that, based on what had been found so far in the investigation, he had been kidnapped. I hoped she was wrong but my gut told me that wasn't the case. I smoothed out my white tank-top and denim mini skirt, praying that Sam would be alright. Just then Elizabeth entered; I looked up and saw she was holding an envelope in her hands.

"Here, this is addressed to you." She stated, handing me the envelope. I nodded and she then excused herself to feed Ella.

I sighed and looked at the envelope, it was indeed addressed to me; but who could've sent it. I opened it up and pulled out the contents; I froze, staring in shock. The contents of the envelope were a note and a picture; the picture was of Sam. I couldn't believe it however; in the picture Sam was sitting on a chair, completely naked, he was tied to the chair with ropes; something white was stuffed in his mouth, I could see a part of it poking out from behind the duct tape which covered his mouth. His penis was erect and looked slightly bruised. I checked the note and groaned, it was Tara Williams, his psycho ex-girlfriend. Great, he had been kidnapped, and by her of all people. I knew I should tell his parents but I wanted to be sure; I needed some more info, a clue maybe. Luckily I had an idea on how to find more clues.

I stood up, quickly pulled on my red flats and headed downstairs.

"I'll be going out, mom." I said, "I'll call you when I'm coming back, okay."

Elizabeth nodded and I headed out and got in my car. The best place to start hunting for clues would be at Tara's house, so I drove there quickly; hoping to find out where Sam was. I parked outside her home; I knew I had to be careful. I stepped out of the car and slipped around to the nearest window. I peered through, the house was dark, but I couldn't see anything but the shapes of the furniture. I sighed and slipped around the back, doing the same. I knew what I was doing was suspicious but I had to see if I could find any clues, no matter the risks. As I looked around I was surprised to find the back door unlocked. My nerves mounting along with my curiosity; I entered the house, quietly.

'_C'mon, there's gotta be something here.'_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly however an arm wrapped around my torso, pinning my arms. I was about to cry out when a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Surprise bitch!" Tara's nasal voice sang out. I struggled desperately as she laughed. "Glad you came, we've been getting lonely, c'mon, gotta see Sammy huh."

With that she dragged me upstairs.

She opened the door to what looked like a den. I was horrified by what I saw and then suddenly, I heard it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Sam?!" I gasped.

He was staring wide-eyed, fearful as he saw me; he was in the exact same position as in the picture. It was then I realized that Tara had a knife to my throat.

"Well, let's have some fun." She said sadistically. "Did you know Sammy was wearing such childish undies…Stay still, if you move I'll hurt you both, I'll show you."

With that she let me go, concerned for Sam's welfare I stayed put as she walked over to Sam. She ripped the tape of his mouth and pulled out the material stuffed in his mouth. It was a pair of white briefs decorated with little teddy bears. Sam's face was scarlet, I blushed too.

"See, well, I think it's best that we keep things the way they are, you two are my little kids. You, Rachel, will call me Aunt Tara, got it."

I saw her hold the knife to Sam's throat and gulped, I then answered.

"Y-yes Aunt Tara." I replied, shaking slightly.

She smirked, "Time for some real fun, I know a game we could play." She stated evilly, "Reverse dress up. Sammy, you tell Rachel to take off an item of clothing, and Rachel, do as he says, take it off, got it."  
I couldn't believe this, I could see on Sam's face that he felt the same, but we had no choice, she was armed, we had to do as she said.

Sam shifted awkwardly in his seat, I knew he was embarrassed at the fact he was sitting tied to a chair and naked in front of his girlfriend and his psycho ex.

Finally he did as Tara said. "Rachel, take of you top." He said in a baby voice, the voice she must've been forcing on him to play this twisted game.

I trembled at this, knowing what was going to happen; I pulled my tank-top off, Sam then told me to take my flats off so I did so.

"Take…" He hesitated but the cold steel of the knife against his throat made him continue. "Take of your skirt."

I slid the skirt down my legs and stepped out of it. I now stood in nothing but my pink panties and matching bra.

"Take of your bra." He said after Tara whispered in his ear.

My face went bright red as I removed said article of clothing, exposing my breasts, the cool air immediately made my nipples erect. Sam's penis also went erect the moment he saw my tits.

"Now your panties."

I fought the urge to groan and removed my panties, standing naked. It was then Tara stepped forwards and pushed me down onto a chair behind me. She acted with surprisingly speed and before I knew it I was bound to the chair, similar to Sam. The main exception was that ropes had been tied around my breasts, making them stand out. Ignoring my bright red face Tara turned and walked over to Sam, who was blushing just as intensely. All I could do was watch in terror as Tara raped Sam right in front of me. I felt the tears in my eyes, poor Sam, how could she do this? Even worse, I knew things were only going to get worse from here.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**CSI: Ex Marks the Spot**

Chapter 6 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, you said it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

SAM POV

Everything that Tara was doing to me now felt ten times worse than it had before. Why? Because now Rachel had been captured too and was force to watch me demean myself, she had been dragged into the baby talk too and I briefly wondered which of us had a redder face. Without her clothes Rachel looked vulnerable, the cool air caused her nipples to stiffen and made things even worse for me. Seeing my girlfriend naked caused me to get aroused and of course Tara took advantage of that to rape me whenever she pleased, always making Rachel watch. She had just finished raping me and had gone into the kitchen area. I knew if we talked we would be in trouble. I looked over at Rachel and apologized as best I could with my eyes. She nodded sadly and I knew she understood. It was then Tara returned with plates of food.

"Okay my darlings." She cooed in that sickening mother voice. "It's time to eat; here we go."

So, while still talking to us like we were babies she fed us. I simply ate the food and swallowed my pride while I was at it. Rachel looked mortified and struggled slightly but still ate what she was given. Once done Tara untied me from the chair, keeping my hands bound and took me to the bathroom again. I went through the same humiliating ritual of relieving myself and letting Tara clean me up before being taken back into the room. She left me to stand there while she did the same with Rachel; still using that disgusting voice.

She brought Rachel out, smiling widely. Rachel was blushing intensely, head bowed, trying not to let it show. She was also trying, and failing to cover her breasts with her hair.

"There, now my little babies are all better." Tara remarked.

I glared at her. _'That's it, I can't take this anymore.'_ With that I snapped. "Shut up you stupid bitch. You can't get away with this; you are fucked up in the head, I..."

I was cut off by Tara slapping me and then pulling her knife. The fear flooded me and I stood still.

"How dare you Sammy, you bad boy." She spat, "Wait right there, I'll deal with you in a minute."

I did as I was told and watched as she took Rachel over to her chair and tied her too it. I then heard her talking to Rachel.

"Sammy's been very bad; I think you put him up to this, did you?" She asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No Aunt Tara." Rachel replied; Tara pursed her lips.

Finally she said "I don't believe you; but since you didn't snap at me, you only have to watch. Now, what's your favourite colour sweetie, and your second favourite?"

Rachel looked confused but I paled, realizing what was about to happen, however there was no way I could warn Rachel. She shifted nervously before finally replying, and doing so 'properly'.

"Bwue and Gween."

Tara smiled and walked over to the table where she kept her bondage supplies.

I watched helplessly as Tara returned and, before Rachel could react a blue ball gag was shoved into her mouth and buckled into place. She then approached me with the green one and I was soon gagged too. She then guided me over to the stool that sat next to the table, turning Rachel's chair to face it as she passed. She sat down and took on a serious expression and I knew I was in trouble.

"Well Sammy." She said, "You were very bad shouting at mommy like that, now I'll have to punish you."

With that she suddenly pulled me over her knee. I was shocked when I recognized the position I was in. No way, she wasn't going to.

SMACK

"MMMMM!" I screamed in pain as she did what I feared.

I was being spanked like a little kid, only this spanking was more aggressive and erotic than anything a kid would have faced. Tara was armed with a rather thick looking paddle and was soon swatting the hell out of my ass which burning in excruciating pain. I screamed and screamed but my gag muffled every sound. I could hear Rachel trying to beg for her to stop through her gag, to no avail. Each spank came with more force and pain than the last. Either Tara was hitting me harder or faster or my ass was getting tenderer with every blow. I prayed desperately for it to stop but it didn't, ten spanks, twenty, thirty, forty. She struck a fiftieth time and my pain threshold was crossed, my face went scarlet as my burning and abused ass let loose a loud fart which my muscles could no longer hold back.

I whimpered into my gag as Tara admonished me for farting.

"Such a rude and naughty little boy. I can see mommy's going to have to give you another lesson."

With that she stood me up, my spanking was finally over. She walked me back to the chair and, without any care for me, forced me to sit on my burning butt. I cried out in pain but the gag muffled it again. I was tied to chair and once again forced to endure another rape at Tara's hand. It was then however that, in my mind, the worst thing of all happened. Tara untied Rachel from her chair, keeping her hands bound and walked her over to me.

She smirked and then said. "It doesn't seem fair that I have all the fun. Here you go Rachel, enjoy."

With that she forced Rachel down, her legs spread open. I cried out as my erect penis penetrated my girlfriend's vagina and robbed her of her virginity. Rachel cried out too; tears in her eyes. I began to cry too as Tara forced Rachel to ride me until I came within her. It was only then that Rachel was taken back to her seat and tied to it and we were left alone for the night. We both cried, Rachel from her pain, me due to the fact I had just been forced to rape my girlfriend.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**CSI: Ex Marks the Spot**

Chapter 7 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, well, we've got a bit of break from that issue here.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

TONYA POV

It was the fourth day since Sam had been kidnapped and things were as stressful as ever. The investigation had stalled, nobody had any clue, Michael was still harassing me and Kareem and I feared more than ever for my brother's well being. As I sat on my bed, lost in my worried thoughts my phone rang. I hurried to answer it, it might be Sam. It wasn't though, although I still felt somewhat relieved, it was Kareem.

"Tonya?"

I smiled and replied. "Yeah, it's me."

I heard him sigh with relief and I was immediately tense, when he spoke again, his voice was wary.

"Listen, I might need your help. I think...I think that guy is following me. Michael."

I inhaled sharply. "Where are you, I'll come and see you, he won't dare do anything if someone else is there."

"I'm near the park, where Sam was taken from." He explained. "I was trying to see if I could find anything and..."

He suddenly got cut off; I panicked and then, in desperation I hurriedly pulled my shoes on and rushed out to my car, driving off. I soon arrived at the park and saw the fight. I got out of my car and ran over.

"Stop it, leave him alone!" I screamed, as I did so Michael glared up at me before running away.

I reached Kareem's side and saw how badly Michael had beaten him up.

Kareem was breathing, I could see it, he cracked an eye open and saw me.

"Tonya." He gasped; I was worried by the weakness of his voice and pulled out my phone.

"Shhh." I told him. "Just lie still, I'll call for help."  
He did as I said and I phoned 911 and called out parents too. When the ambulance finally got here everything seemed to blend together. The trip to the hospital; Kareem being rushed through and before I knew it I was sitting in the waiting room. I buried my face in my hands and cried; how could this have happened. Why now of all times? I felt arms around me and realized mom and dad were here.

"He...Kareem, it was..." I choked out.

Dad nodded. "We know sweetheart; we know. We're already hunting Michael down."

Mom nodded and then, seeing my expression and anticipating my question shook her head.

"No, we don't have any news of Sam I'm afraid."

Great, this was going from bad to worse; my brother was still missing, having been kidnapped. Rachel had also gone missing after apparently going to look for him. Now my boyfriend was in hospital, beaten nearly to death by my racist ex. I could only pray that something good would come out of this.

As we waited for news the others arrived to see us. Holly and Alex with little Athena, who was now two. Sharon and Yuri with their one year old twins Ivan and Anya. Uncle Ed and Aunt Lindsey; Uncle Gil and Aunt Sara; everybody was here. I listened numbly as everybody spoke. I was listening for any news that my prayers had been answered. Most of them offered their support, they also talked about the investigation but it was still going nowhere. Finally however some relief came when the doctor appeared.

"Okay, he's out of the woods. He's still unconscious but he'll live."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and nodded.  
"That's great." I said softly. "Can I go see him?"

The doctor nodded and led me to Kareem's ward. I sat down next to his bed and kissed his cheek.

'_Thank god you're gonna be alright.'_ I thought. _'Now if only we could find Sam and Rachel.'_

I took Kareem's hand and remained there; I knew that I had to be strong now, for all of them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**CSI: Ex Marks the Spot**

Chapter 8 of my CSI story, enjoy.**  
**

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

RACHEL POV

I awoke fearful. This was the fifth day of Sam's captivity, the third of mine. After his spanking Sam had been careful to do exactly as he was told. He was still raped by that bitch, worse she made me rape him too. I was afraid, she was using protection, but I wasn't, what if I ended up pregnant. Not that I would've minding having Sam's kids but, not under these circumstances. Due to his 'good behaviour' Sam's gag had been removed, mine was still on. But I was losing patience with this Tara and her mother voice kept grating on my nerves. She came in smiling.

"Hello my little darlings, and how are we today." She cooed.

Sam, his face scarlet replied as he knew he must. "Good mommy." He said.

I couldn't take it anymore; I had seen what happened to Sam but to hell with it. I'd rather keep my pride than continue this charade any longer. So when Tara came over to me I was ready.

"I'll take your gag off." She said sweetly. "Ask Aunt Tara to feed you and you can leave it off."

She took my gag off but I didn't do what she said. Nor did I glare at her sullenly like I had yesterday; I completely lost it and went off on her.

"Fuck you bitch; this is past a fucking joke, just stop it already. You're a sick freak!" I screamed.

Tara glared at me but then I suddenly froze in fear when she gave me a nasty smile.

Tara smirked and untied me, except for my hands, she then untied Sam completely, but kept her knife handy. She led us over to the stool and sat Sam down on it. Then, to my horror she put me across Sam's lap, in the spanking position. No way, she wasn't really going to do this was she?

"Sammy, Rachel's been bad." She said, confirming my worst fears. "Punish her for it."

Sam trembled and I realized he didn't want to do this, but had no choice. "How...How many times mommy?" He asked, his voice trembling.

Tara thought for a moment and then grinned evilly.

"She was naughtier than you so...give her one hundred spanks."

No, she couldn't, I struggled desperately but found myself held in place as Sam picked up the paddle. He looked at me apologetically before finally bringing the paddle down to begin the worst session of pain I had ever known. I cried, screamed, begged but there was no end in sight as Sam was forced to swat my ass again and again, burning in shame and pain I flailed but that made it worse. Then to my horror I could feel my pain threshold approaching.

"No...No please, no more!" I begged but it was too late, spank number fifty landed and I farted.

Tara made a face at me. "So uncouth, make the remaining spanks harder Sammy."

He did so and I was howling now.

I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. As Sam was spanking me I began to realize what a sight like this must be doing to his body. I then felt it and knew it was true, my face went scarlet as I felt something poking my stomach, it was Sam's penis, no doubt erect from the erotic sight before him. I farted again, really loud, on the one hundredth spank and got ten extra hard spanks for my trouble. This prompted one more tiny fart to slip out but the punishment was done.

Tara grinned. "I hope you've learned your lesson you naughty little brat." She said in her baby voice.

"Yes Aunt Tara." I replied miserably, my ass was on fire, I didn't want any more spankings.

She smiled and lifted me up. I had done a good job hiding it but now Sam was stuck with his penis on full display. Tara laughed and forced Sam back to his chair, completely tying him up again before dragging me over and forcing me down onto my knees in front of him. I was shocked by this, what did she think she was doing?

"Look what you did to poor little Sammy." She said derisively. "You got him like that, now it's your job to relieve him."

I suppressed a groan; I was going to be made to rape Sam again. But it turned out I was wrong, at least, in how she wanted me to relieve Sam.

She put her hand on my head and then spoke, dropping the baby voice, her tone full of malice.

"Suck his dick, now." She snapped.

I was shocked by this; she wanted me to give Sam a blowjob. I immediately pressed my lips together and shook my head. However she wasn't having that. She grabbed my hair and yanked.

"Argh...Gluck, gumph gluck!" I screamed; as she forced my heads forwards and my open mouth over Sam's penis, I nearly choked on it as she forced me to take it all in my mouth at once.

So, with her using my hair to move my head I was forced to bob my head up and down his shaft, sucking and screaming all the while. Sam groaned and bit his lip and tried to resist but eventually he couldn't and he came in one huge long surge. My mouth filled with his seed and Tara pulled my head up, covering my mouth.

"Swallow it, every last fucking drop." She snarled, holding the knife to my throat.

I did as she said and swallowed the slimy substance. Satisfied she took me back to my chair and tied me to it before leaving the room. I coughed and spluttered as I recovered from what had just happened.

SAM POV

I sat breathing heavily, listening to Rachel coughing. It was my fault. Dammit, why couldn't I control myself? I looked up and saw Rachel was slumped against her ropes, her head bowed.

"Rachel." I called out, she looked up, teary eyed. "I...I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen."

To my surprise she managed to smile and reply. "It's okay Sam, it's not your fault...I'll, I'll be okay...We'll find a way out of this."

I nodded but my guilt wouldn't go away. "How am I supposed to live with the fact she made me rape you?" I asked in desperation.

Rachel shook her head.

"No Sam, she was making me rape you...don't worry..."  
"Don't worry?" I ask exasperated. "But what I've...What if you're...?"

She smiled and nodded again. "Everything will be fine, if I am pregnant, we'll decide what to do when we find out."

I slumped my shoulders, feeling as if a burden was removed. Despite everything that had happened, despite what I had done to her, Rachel didn't blame me and still loved me. That alone gave me the strength to carry on. Rachel said she'd come up with a way, but until then we would play along with Tara's game. Hopefully when we got out we would find a way to get revenge on her for this. It was then I heard footsteps. She was coming back.

RACHEL POV

The door opened and Tara walked in looking smug.

'_Yeah, laugh it up bitch, I'll make sure you aren't laughing in the end.'_ I thought savagely.

She stepped in front of us and looked at both of us pointedly before speaking in her disgusting mother voice.

"Look what I got for you my darlings." She held them up. "Nice new black balls gags. Who wants to be the first to wear one?"

We played along with her for now, so Sam perked up and began the childish begging that was expected of him for the part he was playing.

"Me, me, me mommy, please, me first."

Tara gave a sickly sweet smiled and approached him. "Okay sweetie, here you go, a nice big black ball gag for my little boy."

Sam opened his mouth wide to accept the ball gag; once it was strapped in place she had him test it out. He gave a few muffled words verifying that it worked. I knew it was time for me to play my role; the role of the little brat who wasn't happy at being left out of the 'fun'.

"No fair, how come he gets one and I don't." I protested in the baby voice. Tara turned to me.

"Now Rachel..." She began but I cut across her, the way I was supposed to.

"I wanna big bwack ball gag, I wanna big bwack ball gag!"

She stepped forwards and shoved it in my mouth, buckling it in place.

She shook her head. "Fine, here you go you little brat. Happy now?"

"MMMM" I replied nodding my head.

She nodded and headed to the door, bidding us good night and closing it. Finally alone we began to struggle. Hours passed until finally, to my great joy I felt the ropes around my wrists begin to give.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please


	9. Chapter 9

**CSI: Ex Marks the Spot**

Chapter 9 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, I figured that's what you meant. You bet she will :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

RACHEL POV

I smiled internally, this was perfect. Also, by watching her routine I knew I could turn the tables on Tara now. I struggled a bit more and finally I was able to pull the ropes loose. After a bit more work I stood up and removed my gag. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Sam.

"I'll free you as soon as I can Sam, she'll be here soon, I need you to act as bait then I can knock her out. Then I'll set you free." I told him, he nodded and I grabbed what I needed and hid behind the door.

I would need to get dressed too but there was no time, I could hear her footsteps approaching. Tara entered wearing that ridiculously short skirt and bit of fabric she called a top.

"Morning Sammy." She greeted cheerfully, not having noticed me missing yet.

Before she could I pounced and grabbed her, holding the chloroform soaked cloth over her mouth and nose.

MMMMMMMMMM!?" She squealed in surprise as she struggled.

However before long the chloroform took effect and she passed out. I sat her in the chair I had once been in and then set Sam free. We smiled at each other and got dressed; Sam had to go without underwear since his had been ruined. We then got to work plotting our revenge. For starters we stripped Tara down to just her red thong and tied her to the chair; the rest would come when she woke up.

TARA POV

Ugh, what the hell, what happened? It all suddenly came back to me, I had been knocked out, that bitch Rachel; she had somehow got free. I suddenly realized I was cold and tried to move, I couldn't. My eyes snapped open and I realized I was tied to one of the chairs, naked except for my thong, my nipples erect in the cold air.

"What the fuck?" I grumbled.

"Now, now, language Tara." A familiar voice spoke, joined by another.

"Yes, a little girl like you shouldn't be saying such things."

It was Sam and Rachel; they were fully dressed and free. What's more they had turned the tables on me. I was now the baby in this little game, and they were the parents.

I growled at them. "You can't do this to me."

Rachel smiled. "Actually we can, it's called revenge."

"But we will let you go, if you play along." Sam added.

Great, well, if it got me out of the ropes, I guess I could play along. I nodded to them to indicate I would play along. They both smiled at each other and then Sam spoke.

"So, are you thirsty baby?" He asked. I nodded and then, after a little effort, I said it.

"Yes daddy."

I thought they would only give me a cup, but to my surprise they gave me a lot of water; I nearly coughed some of it back up.

'_What the hell?'_ I thought when I had finally drunk it all.

They then stepped away into the kitchen and began talking together.

It soon became clear to me however, when they had made me drink like that. My bladder was close to bursting now. I fidgeted against the ropes and finally swallowed my pride and spoke up.

"Mommy, daddy, Tara need pee-pee." I called out.

They looked at each other then at me. "Sorry sweetie, there's a problem with the toilet; you'll have to hold it."

"No, need pee-pee." I declared. Sam shrugged. "I'm sorry; you'll have to hold it."

I groaned and fidgeted some more until; to my complete and utter humiliation, I lost control of my bladder and wet myself. I opened my eyes and saw Sam and Rachel standing over me.

Rachel smirked. "Awww, looks like little Tara couldn't handle big girl underwear."

"Yeah, she's gonna have to be punished for this."

Oh great, they were going to spank me now. Before they did however they cut off my soiled thong and threw it away before cleaning me with a hose. Once I was dry they stood me up and walked me over to the table.

Sam gestured to it. "Time to gag you Tara, which one do you want?"

I knew he was expecting me to pick my favourite colour. Playing along would set me free so I told the truth.

"I'd like a nice big yewwow ball gag daddy."

He picked up the yellow ball gag and gagged me with it. He then sat down and Rachel put me over his lap. He then picked up the paddle.

I tensed, waiting. I then realized they planned on paying me back for the spankings I gave to them. They were also adding fifty spankings for wetting myself. That meant two hundred and ten spanks.

"MMMMM MMMM MMMMMMMMMM!" I tried to protest but then it became a scream as Sam began my punishment.

While Sam swatted my ass with the paddle I screamed into the gag, wriggled and bucked and tried to resist the pain. He gave me one hundred and five spanks before swapping places with Rachel; she gave me the next one hundred and five. I resisted as long as I could, but when the last spank fell I couldn't anymore. I farted; it was loud, long and smelly. My face went beet red as they laughed.

"And you called me uncouth." Rachel taunted.

It was then they forced me onto the ground and I was tightly hog-tied. My gag was then removed.

"C'mon, guys, you said you'd let me go, don't leave me here."

Sam smirked. "Don't worry, the police will find you soon enough, we'll be putting you in your room."

"What, police, you-Murghggh!" I was suddenly gagged again.

Rachel stood up, smirking at me.

"Sweet dreams little Tara." She said.

I then smelt a sweet odour coming from the gag, it made me sleepy and before long I passed out.

RACHEL POV

Once her eyes were shut and she stopped struggling we removed the laced gag and untied her. We carried her through to her room and lay her on the bed. We left the door to the den open so the police could find it and left the house. Sam called the police and informed them of everything, I also took part in the call. We then called our parents and told them we were okay and were heading for hospital. They agreed to meet us there so we got in my car and I drove us to the hospital, relieved to finally put this nightmare behind us. Five days of torment and on day six we were finally free, having turned the tables and got revenge. Maybe now things could returned to normal.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**CSI: Ex Marks the Spot**

Chapter 10 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, it sure is.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

SAM POV

I groaned as I lay back in the hospital bed. I had just heard some good news from the doctor. Despite the abuse they had suffered it appeared no lasting damage had been done to my sexual organs. In short I could still have kids. I was worried about Rachel but the doctor informed us it was too early to be able to test for pregnancy. She was sitting with me just now, smiling at what she had heard.

"I just heard from dad." I told her, "They Tara and saw the evidence of what she had done and arrested her."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Good. I heard that the guy who beat up Kareem has been arrested too."

At that point Kareem and Tonya entered the room. I smiled; we had just been dealt a series of hardships. But we had overcome them and were finally free to enjoy our lives, with no lasting damage, we could relax.  
"Hey guys." I greeted as they sat down.

Tonya smiled. "Sam, I'm just glad you're alright, I'm glad you're both okay."

Rachel nodded. "What about you guys?"

"I'll be fine and now that Michael's gone, I shouldn't have to worry." Kareem told her.

I smiled again; yeah, everything would be alright now.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
